Sunset Valley Town
Sunset Valley Town is a small town located in the countryside. There are many buildings dotting the landscape outside Sunset Valley Town. The town appears to mainly be built around West Lake Drive, though a few buildings can be found along Chubb Lane. When driving, traffic will suddenly increase, so start Showtime near or in Sunset Valley Town for maximum score. Side roads Sunset Valley Town has two unnamed side roads where regular traffic cannot go. They are not easy to miss, due to the entrances being marked by Smash Gates. Side Road 1 The first side road is right at the northern entrance to the town. Just off West Lake Drive, is a little side road. It will run parallel to West Lake Drive for a while, then there will be an optional jump. You can take the jump (which takes you to a Billboard) or go to the left, which will put you out on Chubb Lane. Side Road 2 Side Road 2 is located on Chubb Lane. It branches off, and runs parallel to Chubb Lane for a while, running past the two stadiums, before rejoining Chubb Lane. Roads Sunset Valley Town has several roads running through and around it. West Lake Drive W. Lake Drive passes Cannon Pass, and the Waterfall Diner as well as a Paint Shop. Then it goes through two steel bridges before intersecting with Chubb Lane, where an Auto Repair is located. Going onwards, West Lake Drive intersects with Nelson Way. It then passes under the gateway to Sunset Valley. Here, traffic gets denser and the sides of the road are flooded with small businesses. The road also gains a median, which poses a slight hazard. It intersects Chubb Lane again. After crossing Chubb Lane, the buildings continue for a while. W. Lake Drive starts to escape the town, as it passes a motel and the Waterworks road branches off. W. Lake Drive then ends at the 4-way intersection with Hans Way, Geldard Drive, and South Mountain Drive. Chubb Lane Chubb Lane starts getting involved with Sunset Valley after intersecting West Lake Drive, with the Auto Repair located there. It arcs 'round the northeastern side of Sunset Valley, passing the two stadiums as well as the occasional building, before intersecting West Lake Drive again. Chubb Lane by now has buildings lining it, but they quickly die away. Chubb Lane intersects Schembri Pass, where an Auto Repair and passes Tindle's Mine, before finally ending at Hans Way. Hans Way Hans Way starts at the intersection with South Mountain Drive, Geldard Drive, and West Lake Drive. It heads straight west, passing a Junkyard and Tindle's Mine. It intersects with Chubb Lane. It then curves to the left a little, and intersects Lucas Way. The Paradise Diner is located at this intersection. Hans Way doesn't have anything to do with the town after this. Lucas Way Lucas Way doesn't have much to do with Sunset Valley Town, but the Lonely Acres Trailer Park, and the Paradise Diner are, questionably, part of the town. The ski resort house located at the intersection with Schembri Pass may also be considered part of the town. Lucas Way ends at Nelson Way. Schembri Pass Once again, nothing much, but the ski resort house, as well as the Auto Repair located at the end of the Pass. Nelson Way Nelson Way intersects with Lucas Way, and subsequently ends at West Lake Drive near the northern gateway to the town. Also note the Gas Station just north of here, on Nelson Way. Cannon Pass Nothing much except for the Paint Shop and the Waterfall Diner located at the southern end. Side roads